


My Woman

by HerWordsHerStories



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Case Fic, Co-workers, Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerWordsHerStories/pseuds/HerWordsHerStories
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Reid x Female ReaderWord Count: 2,892 wordsRequest: Nope!Warnings: A little bit of angst; fluffSummary: The reader and Spencer Reid are already in a committed relationship when the BAU gets called down to Waco, Texas for a local cold case that seems to be getting warm again. However, the local detectives seem to find the reader even hotter, and that’s… a no-no for Dr. Reid. Enjoy ;)





	My Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you like it! It was an idea that just came to mind, and I had to run with it. I imagine this takes place during Season 13. Sorry, it’s long!
> 
> ALSO: I originally posted this over on my Tumblr ( https://her-words-her-stories.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> *Y/N = Your Name  
> *Y/L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> Inspired by gif: https://66.media.tumblr.com/4009b9844cab3a5aa810a8fa8df9365a/tumblr_p20l4kTrAh1wmifobo1_500.gif

It was the middle of the work week, and the middle of a sunny day in Quantico, Virginia when you came walking into the bullpen at BAU HQ. JJ and Garcia were laughing with Matt about his weekend plans.

“And _that_ was when I told my wife no more bubble blowers in the house for the kids.” Matt chuckled and shook his head. “I mean the soap was _everywhere_! Can you imagine coming back from a case to a house that looked like that?” He laughed alongside JJ and Garcia. 

“Oh my god, I would just kill my husband if that happened.” JJ laughed as she sat back on her desk. “That is strictly a park activity.” she nodded, “Actually… I think that’s what we’re doing this weekend.” JJ nodded and looked to Garcia and Matt.

“Ooo! Ooo! Text me! I wanna go!” Garcia chimed in excitedly, “I haven’t seen the kids in a few weeks!” Garcia smiled and played with the hair of her troll doll pen. Garcia then turned to look at you and slightly flailed her hand and her pen. “Y/N! Y/N! Come here, come here!” Garcia beckoned you over. 

You had just left the break room with your third coffee for the day to help you make it through all the cases Prentiss wanted you to sift through. You smirked to Garcia as you made your way over to her, sneaking a peek of Spencer talking to Prentiss in the doorway near the meeting room. Your eyes dropped to Garcia, when you came over to their group. 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Garcia asked with a big smile. “Romantic rendezvous with the resident doctor…?” Garcia teased with a nudge. 

You laughed as you nodded your head, “Okay, Yes… Maybe, if no one bothers us again.” You chuckled to JJ, Matt, and Garcia. 

“Bother you?” JJ asked as she gave a slightly curious look.

“Well… yeah.” You shrugged with your coffee. “Spence and I went on a date last weekend, and well… a guy hit on me right in front of his face.” She shook her head.

“What!” Garcia almost shouted, but looked around before she asked again, in a low whisper shout, “What?”

“Yeah… It was some muscle head. Classic metrosexual man that believes he’s the best and breeds, the best.” You rolled your eyes with a scoff. “He asked me what I was doing with ‘Mr. Pocket Protector’, and asked me if I wanted to ‘get out of there’.” You sighed again. 

“Oh no…” Garcia breathed as she looked downed by your retelling.

“What did he do?” Matt asked, crossing his arms. He stopped leaning on JJ’s desk, and stood strong. 

A stance that did _not_ go unnoticed by Garcia.

“Well… Spence took my hand and just… guided us away.” You shrugged and looked to your coffee. “He didn’t really _say_ anything, and I didn’t really expect him to. If anything I felt bad for not saying something myself!” You bounced your shoulders and then took a sip of your coffee.

“Geez… I know Spencer and that… would have been an experience for him.” JJ said as she looked to Garcia with a slight grimace. “I know he probably fixated on that when he got alone. Has he talked to you about it?” JJ asked you, tilted her head.

“No.” You sighed, “But I think I’ll try this weekend.” You looked down into your drink again, and then looked up to find Spencer for a quick second. You didn’t know it, but he was already looking your way when you did. However, your gaze was met by a serious one. “…But, I don’t think Spence and Emily have weekend plans on the mind…” and at your words, the group looked up to Emily who held a case file up in her hands. 

“Meeting room in five. We’ve got a case.” Prentiss nodded to you all in the bullpen below. “Garcia, a moment?” 

Garcia nodded and hurried in her heels over to the steps to get to Emily’s office. “Yes ma’am, Emily, ma’am!” Her retro dress and matching heels flowed as she rushed through. 

With that, you, Matt, and JJ started to head up to the meeting room to hear the debriefing. On your way, JJ stopped you just before reaching the door. “If… it’s alright with you, I’d like to talk to Spence about what he went through.” She gave a light smile, “I know you two haven’t been dating for too long, and I’ve known him for a long time now.” 

You were a bit relieved that JJ even offered to help you with the issue, and nodded at her offer. “Please, be my guest.” You added and then looked through to the round table. Spencer caught your eye, and waved at you with a small smile, and showed you that he saved you a seat. 

You smiled at your man, and patted JJ on the shoulder. “Thanks, JJ. I appreciate that.”

Once you got situated at your _saved seat,_ you looked at your tablet to learn about the upcoming case. Emily and Garcia filled you all in on a cold case in Waco, Texas, that seemed to be warming up again. Waco PD had found the remains of a woman and her dog that died 15 years ago, but in the middle of dog park at six in the morning. On your tablets, Garcia had provided you all with the information from the original case and the information that had just surfaced with the news. It was discovered that right after Waco PD found the remains, another woman and her dog were taken as well. 

Emily added that Waco PD was worried about finding this recently abducted woman as soon as possible, since it was obvious that the kidnapper had a means of detaining his captives for a long amount of time without raising any suspicions. 

It was while you were speed reading through the cold case file that you heard Spence speak up. 

“In 2001, 840,279 people, a mixture of children and adults, were reported missing to the FBI’s National Crime Information Center. Most potential abductors grab their victims on the street or try to lure them into their vehicles. The fact that the unsub was bold enough to take not only the woman, but her dog as well shows that he’s not only confident, but that this is far from his first time.” Spencer then looked around the round table to the others. 

You nodded as you looked to your tablet and spoke up, “…It would make sense that our unsub was either a stranger that she had seen on multiple accounts at the dog park… or that he appealed to her by being helpful in some way.”

“Y/N’s right, maybe… her dog was sick or injured? That would provide a good opening to lead someone to your car?” Tara added in after you.

Luke shook his head and gave a deep sigh. “I guess, but… either way this guy’s sick. He must come off as non-threatening. Maybe he has a small dog, or claims a specific job title or skill.” Luke rested his elbows on the table, holding his fist in his hand as he looked around. 

“Perhaps… A veterinarian? or a crossing guard for a school?” Rossi chimed in with a slight bouncing of his shoulders. 

“Well… whatever it is. We’re going to work with Waco PD to find out.” Emily added. “Wheels up in 20.”

Just like that, the entire team started packing up to get on the jet. 

“We’ll get this creep. No one messes with my little furry friends!” Garcia said with a _hmph!_ at the end. Luke gave a slight chuckle at that, and headed out with the rest of the group, while Garcia headed back to her _tech cave_.

You, too, were heading out of the meeting room when Spencer called your name out. 

“Hey, Y/N?” He asked with his cross body bag’s strap in his hands. He was playing with the brown strap that laid across his red vest. It was the same vest he wore when he asked you out, just a few months ago. He was even wearing the same tie, too. Dark blue, and tucked underneath. 

You walked over to Spencer just as the room was emptying out, and smiling at him with your tablet in your hands. “Yesss?” 

“Before everything gets, well… crazy, I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something this weekend. I was thinking we could go to that new pop up museum that came to town, next to that sushi place you like.” Spencer’s lips formed a light smile before he bit into his bottom lip. 

“Spence, that would be perfect!” You said, trying not to sound overly excited with the case news still heavy in the air. “We should get tickets when we get back from Waco.” You nodded to him and gave a light sway with your shoulders. 

“There’s no need.” He said with a smug grin. 

“Why’s that?” You asked with a questioning look.

“I calculated that you’d say yes.” Spencer grinned and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. He slipped them on, and pulled out two tickets from the side pocket of his bag. “M’lady.” He displayed the tickets to you. 

“Spencer!” You said with a big smile. “Oh, thank you!” You leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

He grinned in response and gave a small laugh. “We’ll talk more about it later. For now, let’s not miss our flight.” 

“Agreed.” You giggled slightly, and headed out behind Spencer to catch the jet. 

 

* * *

 

The flight to Waco was long, and you personally didn’t have it in you to fight the sleep that came to capture your eyes. Spencer knew it, too, even after spotting you with your third cup of coffee earlier. He sat across from you as you slept and pretended to read his new book about the hidden complexities of the brain. His eyes truly only rested on you for almost the entire flight. Spencer enjoyed watching how soft you looked when you slept, when he knew you could take down a notorious drug lord without fail when you were awake. He loved to see how your hair caressed your face in the moments that he couldn’t. The light sound of your breath on every exhale. The slight movement of your body in your chair. They were all little reasons for why he found you irresistible. It was in these moments that Spencer wished that he could just hold you and-

“Spence.” A voice called to Spencer as he was lost in thought. 

Spencer turned to find that it was JJ, motioning over his seat to the back side of the plane. Spencer gave a light smile to JJ and then looked back to before slowly, and quietly placing his books down, as not to wake you. With careful maneuvering, Spencer moving to sit with JJ and smiled to her. “Hey, what’s going on?” Spencer asked her with a curious look.

“Hey, so… Y/N told me about your date last weekend.” JJ said with a caring look to the man. “About how a guy approached the two of you while you were out.”

Spencer looked over towards your chair and gave a deep sigh. “Was… Was she upset when she told you?” Spencer looked back to JJ with a bit of worry. 

“Oh, no, no, not at all.” JJ shook her head with a slight smile, “If anything, she felt guilty because she didn’t act _for_ you.” JJ responded.

“Guilty?” Spence asked as he was suddenly taken aback. “Why would she feel guilty? I mean, studies show that women do expect a sense of protection from their chosen mate. If anything she could be disappointed in me for not reflecting those results..” He sighed again. 

“Well, Spence, that’s never happened to you before-” JJ then remembered Maeve, and corrected herself,”I mean, not in that setting. Y/N knows you’re not the fighting type. I’m sure she was fine with how you handled it. I just want you to understand that… that won’t be the last time.” JJ touched Spencer’s shoulder. “So I just wanted you to think about what you would do the next time it happens, okay?” JJ smirked and patted his shoulder again. 

“That’s a good question.” Spencer said, and then found his gaze on you again. “A really good one…”

 

* * *

 

After what appeared to be your much needed hours of beauty sleep on the flight, you all reached Waco and quickly put your boots to the ground. Emily had given the orders and everyone had their starting point. Matt and Luke were tasked with visiting the morgue. Rossi and Tara were in charge with meeting with the last victim’s family. JJ and Emily spoke with the press for more information of the last pieces of coverage for the last victim and the most recent one, and you and Spencer were tasked with checking out the crime scene with the local PD. 

You and Spencer drove over together to the crime scene, and arrived to find a few local PD already on scene. Spencer had introduced the both of you to the lead detective, and as soon as the man looked at you, Spencer got that same feeling he did when you were approached over the weekend.

“Names Boone. Nice to meet you, Dr. Reid. You especially, Mrs. Y/N.” The officer smirked to you.

“Just Miss, actually.” You laughed a bit, and shook the hand the man offered to you. 

“Is that right?” Boone smirked, and tipped his shades towards you. 

“Mhmm…” You said with a slight of unease, “Anyway, tell me about the scene.”

Spencer listened for a small while, and then made his way over to the body and started to examine what he was provided with. That is, he tried to. The longer you and _Boone_  talked, the more and more Spencer started to find it harder to think. 

 _What are you going to do, Spencer?_ Spencer thought to himself. How was he going to make this stop? How was he going to handle it? How was he going to do it without looking insecure? All of this had came to his mind, but ceased once he felt your hand on his shoulder. 

“Spence?” You asked with a light smirk on your face that immediately brought Spencer ease.

“What have you learned?” Spencer asked, and listened as you broke down everything you had learned from the detective. “And all that was aside from the weird _macho_ vibe…” You scoffed to Spencer. “I really can’t stand guys like that.” You added.

“…Really?” Spencer asked as he took you both off to the side, “Y/N, I know this isn’t the best location for this talk, but… do you feel protected with me?” Spencer raised his brow. 

“Spence… Where is this coming from?” You asked with a bit of confusion.

“I mean… Do you feel as if I can protect you, that I can keep you safe from men like… well, Boone?” Spencer asked. 

“Spence…” You sighed with a smile, and took his hand out of sight from the officers, “I have no doubts that you can protect me.” You shook your head, “Trust me, guys like Boone? Not my type. Guys like you, however…” You bit your lip and then kissed his cheek. “ _Just_ my type.” 

Spencer blushed slightly at your response, and cleared his throat as he looked over to see that the officers were asking where you two had disappeared off to, and then nodded to you. “Thank you, Y/N. I just needed to ask for myself.” He added. “Come on, lets get back to the case.” 

You agreed warmly, and went back towards the body and the remains, and made a call to Prentiss about your findings. 

Boone on the other hand was watching you from a distance, resting his hands on his belt. He looked over to find that Spencer had started walking his way with his black sunglasses on.

“Reid! I was wonderin’ where you two had ran off to. I thought I was going to half to tell the brass that it wasn’t big enough to keep the FBI’s attention.” He teased with a scoff. Boone looked back to you again as Reid came to stand by his side. 

Spencer responded with a slight smile, and a scoff. “Detective Boone, I’m going to explain this once, and once only.” 

The sudden shift in Spencer’s tone instantly made Boone’s eyes widen and look at him.

“Firstly? My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. This is a case that Waco PD has requested aid from the FBI to solve for the sake of the women being targeted by the kidnapper. This isn’t about who is better than who. It’s about saving lives. It’s about catching the unsub. And that woman out there? That is Agent Y/N Y/L/N. That is my colleague? And _that_ is _my_ woman.” Spencer said with his head fixed in Boone’s direction, and raised his black shades to meet the detectives’s stunned eyes. 

“You would be smart to remember that.” and with that, Spencer dropped his shades back down over his eyes, and walked over to you at the crime scene. 

_What are you going to do, Spencer?_

Handle it.


End file.
